Dcolemanh's Making of the First Preview Clip 3 of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie.
Here is the third making sketch of the first preview clip of Thomas the LEGO Engine's first Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 installment, Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates *Toby as Murfy Sketches *Sketches 1-4: Thomas arrives at the Lost Island and looks around. *Sketches 5-10: Thomas races forward onto the pier's bridge and jumps over a crab and shoots a cage to collect three yellow lums. *Sketches 11-19: Thomas runs forward and meets up with Den, who tries to shoot him, but misses several times, until Thomas kicks him into the sea. *Sketches 20-39: Thomas climbs up to the top, collecting six yellow lums, and dives into the sea. The little blue engine swims under the water to collect two blue lums and orange lum. He swims into a deep sea cave, collecting more blue lums, a yellow, more blue lums, a yellow lum, a blue lum, and five red lums before he pops out and arrives at a strange cave where he picks up a Glob Crystal. *Sketches 40-59: Thomas shoots a cage to get three yellow lums and swims back to where he was by swimming through the cave and grabbing some blue lums. He jumps out of the water and onto dry land where he climbs up, collecting four more yellow lums, and hopping over the gap to get a green lum. *Sketches 60-79: Thomas races forward toward the entrance to the first mask where he bumps into Den, who jumps out of the water and stands in his way. Den tries to shoot Thomas, but is no match for him and his excellent skills, and is eventually force pushed by Thomas into the sea. Thomas runs up the right path, and collects an orange lum, but picks up a keg, and carries it, just to throw it at a patch on the right door. *Sketches 80-99: Thomas runs up the stairs and finds a magic sphere until Toby arrives and shows and introduces Thomas to the magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. Thomas can throw it in the air with the A button and throw it in front of him with the B button. If Thomas puts the spheres on the bases of their same color, then maybe the temple doors will open, but if Thomas loses one, he's sure to go back where he last held it and will find it there again. After Percy leaves, Thomas picks up the yellow sphere and carries it through the hallway and throws it into the yellow base. *Sketches 100-115: Thomas goes up the right path and picks up another keg and carries it to the left door where he throws the keg and busts the door down. Thomas rushes through and collects the blue sphere and heads onward back to where he was. Thomas throws the blue sphere onto the blue base. As the temple doors open up, some bats fly out in front of Thomas, who backs away from them, scared. *Sketches 116-129: Thomas runs through the temple, runs up the stairs in a round circle, collecting the last twelve yellow lums, and goes into a tunnel, and dissapears with his freight cars following, before the caboose follows as well and leaves. Category:Dcolemanh